Cockroach
by hyan-hye
Summary: One day, Sasuke found out that Naruto was afraid of cockroaches. And he also found out that that was an advantage for him to make Naruto fall in love with him.[SasuNaru]


**Title: **Cockroach  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Disclaimer: **As always… not mine  
**Warning: **Err… stuff ahahahahah! And wrong grammar. My beta and I haven't talked to each other yet. The beta'd version of this is with her. I'll put it up when we get to meet each other. Don't worry I will protect you from those evil wrong grammar! Oh yeah, I forgot I'm their master, but don't be scared they're actually nice. They don't bite at all… I guess.  
**Notes: **M for killing the roach, the kiss and mention of some _things_. Ahahahahaha!  
**Summary: **One day, Sasuke found out that Naruto was afraid of cockroaches. And he also found out that that was an advantage for him to make Naruto fall in love with him.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto just finished sparring for the day. Unfortunately, Kakashi made them wait for two hours, which was not surprising, just to tell them they have no mission for today but Sakura has, it's some sort of special training. And that was why Naruto asked, more like challenged, his best friend slash rival.

"Dobe, let's go." The raven looked at Naruto still laying down on the ground

"No." Naruto downright refused

"Fine. I'm going then." before Sasuke turned around to leave he pointed at Naruto's shoulder and said "There's a roach on your shoulder."

"Where? Shit, get it off!" the blond boy immediately stood up and like a wet dog, he shook his whole body and danced like his feet were on fire.

"Relax dobe, I said it's on your shoulder and it's still is." Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's face became pale and his body tensed. But in spite of the enjoyment he's getting from Naruto's antics, (The Uchiha thinks he's kidding or something) the avenger was also beginning to worry for his teammate. _Seems like he's gonna faint any minute now._

"Brush it off or something! Hurry!" Cerulean eyes starred directly into the Onyx black orbs begging him to do so.

"Hn." Sasuke went closer to Naruto and quickly brushed off the cockroach. In an instant, the Kyuubi's vessel relaxed as if his biggest problem in life had been solved.

"Thanks teme." He signed "Good thing I put my jacket on." He signed again "Oh Shit!"

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned _Not again _

"I have to wash my jacket." Naruto removed his jacket and carefully folded it "And take a bath too. I feel so… so…" He shuddered "icky."

"It didn't even touch your body." Sasuke stated

"And I would have died on the spot if it did. Thank God it didn't" Naruto started walking and was followed by a usually quiet Sasuke but that time, the prodigy wasn't just silent, he was also thinking and curious about Naruto's behavior awhile ago _Does this mean that… _

"Naruto, do you have issues with roaches?" He started

"No I don't" Naruto tried laughing but failed to do so when he remembered what happened a while ago. "Maybe." He shuddered again then sighed. "Yeah. I do."

"That means--"

"Shut up." Naruto walked a little faster

And that was the moment Sasuke found out the ultimate weakness of his Usuratonkachi.

-----

Naruto hated cockroaches.

No offense Shino, but he really despised them.

Yes, he's a ninja but that doesn't mean that he have to learn how to fight insects such as roaches. To him those nocturnal insects with antennas and brown wings were his worst nightmare. That's also why he "tried" to clean his surrounding but he couldn't help himself from littering empty cups of ramen.

Every morning Naruto would wake up and look at his floor to check if there's a roach. If the coast was cleared, then that's the only time he'll stand up to go to his bathroom. But before he opened the door to his toilet, the boy always check whether or not there's a cockroach on his door, if there's none then he'll open it and step on the flo-- wait! Examine the floor first, behind the door, the toilet, the shower, everywhere! He sighed --or. That's the only time he could say, _It's safe to take a bath now._

His day doesn't end there. After taking a shower he'll inspect his clothes if they're, no not very clean, insect-less more specifically cockroach-less.

He goes out of his house and see if his outdoor was spotless. _No roach. Good. _and when he returned from the training or mission, same process.

That's how Naruto's day and night should be. Unluckily not tonight.

---

Sasuke forced Naruto to let him stay for the night. The raven still wasn't convinced that Naruto's alright. After what happened in the training grounds this morning, he suddenly felt the urge to know why his teammate reacted that way to a roach. _It's just a roach after all! Just a damn roach for God's sake! A ninja shouldn't fear such creatures. They're just bugs! _And I don't think Sasuke included Shino's scary and creepy bugs.

Naruto was being kind to the bastard because he saved him this morning, he allowed him to stay. He was cleaning his room, since he figured they'd be sleeping together, not that he or Sasuke cared. The future Hokage took a break and went out to the kitchen to get a glass of water, on the way, he spotted the Uchiha sitting on the sofa watching whatever it was on tv.

While getting a glass, he saw at the corner of his eye, a brown thingy flying across the kitchen. Alarms sounded in Naruto's brain as he let out a loud squeak.

Naruto couldn't do anything so he talked to the authoress using mental telepathy

_Hige! Stop typing and help me here! Kill it! Come on!_

_No way Naruto! I'm an authoress not an insect killer or whatever you call those people will large tanks of insecticide!_

_Oh Please!_

That's when she came to rescue Naruto--- Just kidding. Back to when Naruto let out a loud squeak, which Sasuke heard while he was daydreaming about a certain blond boy, I mean, sitting on Naruto's couch. Sasuke, thinking it's a burglar, quickly went to the kitchen and found Naruto looking at the something behind the faucet. But he failed to see whatever it was the blond was staring at

"What are we looking at?" Naruto almost jumped when Sasuke spoke out of nowhere

"You scared me! I thought you were--"

"What? A big cockroach?" Sasuke butted in

"No!" Naruto flushed

"Then what?" Sasuke smirked, teasing Naruto was so easy

"I thought you were--- you were-- Oh stop it! Just kill that thing before it flies again!" He pointed at the faucet

"I'm getting tired of this dobe, what am I some bug killer." Sasuke picked up his slipper and poked behind the faucet. Then the cockroach ran and was about to fly when Sasuke hit it with his slipper. A squish sound was heard, after that, nothing but silence. The Uchiha prodigy noticed Naruto was firmly holding on the back of his t-shirt and had his ocean blue eyes tightly shut. He let go of his breath he didn't know he was holding in and spoke

"It's dead Naruto. Calm down." The other boy let go of Sasuke's shirt right away.

"Are you sure?" Naruto looked at the dead insect

"Yeah." Sasuke held it up by its antenna and showed it to Naruto

"Wah!" Naruto stepped back "throw it!"

"Oh, I thought you want to make sure it's dead, here hold it." Sasuke smirked again

"No! I believe you! It's dead, now throw it! Quick!" He immediately threw the insect in the trash bag "Tch. I saved you twice today and this one is flying, that's another point." Sasuke teased him.

----

After that, the owner of the apartment room prepared dinner for him and his guest. Both of the sat down and proceeded on eating their meal. Naruto started a conversation because he was uncomfortable with the silence between them.

"Thanks." Naruto said without looking at his rival

"It's nothing."

Again, both of them continued eating before Sasuke spoke,

"If you hate it here, why not transfer? Find another apartment to rent?" Sasuke stopped to get Naruto's attention.

"It's not that I hate it here, it's just the insects, which we shouldn't be talking about while eating." He slightly glared at the Uchiha

"That's the same."

"It's not that easy." He took another bite

"What is? Finding a new place or killing a roach? Cause if it's just the place I can find you one."

"it's not about the place… it more like the money for the rent."

Both of them fell silent remembering that both of them were orphans and that money was a problem for Naruto compared to Sasuke. Like as if the conversation stopped at a dead end when the two continued eating

"It's not about the money dobe." Sasuke found another way to continue the discussion. Naruto didn't respond so he continued "It's not like I'm gonna charge you or something."

"What are talking about teme?" The blond asked totally confused

"My place." He stated

"What? What about your place?" He stopped eating

"It's clean. I guarantee that there's no insects there compared here. You can relax there more."

"Are you asking me to move in-- with you-- in the Uchiha mansion?" He stared at Sasuke losing interest on his food

"Moving in is used by couples and since we're not a couple let's just say, you're transferring." _Just so you wouldn't be alone and panic by yourself when you encounter something you're scared of_ The Uchiha continued what he wanted to say to Naruto in his thoughts.

"I see. You know I really like this place." Naruto said, and Sasuke expected something like, I don't know, a 'no' from the boy "But I'll _transfer."_

"Great." Sasuke said a little load which was noticed by Naruto "I mean… that's good to hear."

They finished their dinner and Sasuke washed the dishes because Naruto didn't want to touch the faucet complaining about germs and such but he stayed at Sasuke's side.

"So tell me…"

"Yeah?" Naruto turned his head to look at his guest who's currently cleaning the dishes

"Aren't you afraid of death more than cockroaches?"

Naruto simply answered "I fear roaches than death, then again death is scarier but roaches are eviler and uglier." He shuddered

"Okay then." Sasuke completed the task and dried his hands. "Tell me.."

"Hm?" The cheerful boy looked at him waiting for the question

"Do you really hate cock…" He looked up from his hands to Naruto's eyes before mentioning the last part of the question in a whisper "…roaches?"

"No" He slowly answered, then said quickly after awakening from the trance "I mean yes, of course!"

"Too bad, that's what I got." Sasuke walked past Naruto

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He looked back and smirked at him before walking away towards Naruto's room.

"Pervert." the said boy murmured before following the Uchiha.

----

The befriends slash teammates slash rivals were now laying on Naruto's bed when Sasuke spoke again

"You don't need to bring this bed when you move in with me. Just your clothes and some important stuff is enough." He said without looking at boy beside him

"I'm not moving in with you."

"But I thought you--" The Uchiha genius tensed

"I'm transferring, remember?" Naruto smiled

"Oh yeah." Sasuke felt more relaxed "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He answered quickly surprised that Sasuke called him by his name

"Why do you hate roaches that much?" _I really couldn't figure it out_

"They just freak my out. When I go out of my room I see roaches flying everywhere. It felt like as if my place was being invaded by aliens who took a roach's form to conquer my apartment of something." Sasuke laughed a little at what Naruto said

"That's so childish dobe."

"Well sorry for having a garbage can for a home, it's not my fault if this place is full of disgusting insects. And you're in no place to talk! It's not like you're the one being tormented by roaches. By now I'm paranoid! I see them everywhere!" Naruto burst out not exactly angry

"That's why I'm asking you to move in with me!" Sasuke answered with the same tone. Both of them glaring at each other still laying down on Naruto's bed

"See that's why we never get along!" Naruto sat up

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke sat up as well

"At first you were saying not to use the term move in because we're nothing near being a couple which is completely true but now you're using it more than you're supposed to! And I'm totally confused If I should keep correcting you because---"

Everything Sasuke heard was blah blah blah after the word because. He couldn't control his self anymore so he snapped. He reached for Naruto's shirt's neckline and grip it firmly before he crashed his lips on Naruto's. The blond ranting was instantly halted. He didn't know how to react. He was too surprised to think of what he should do.

a.) push Sasuke away even though I wanted this kiss too.

b.) kiss back even thought I don't know if this kiss really meant something

c.) I don't give a damn right now. I'll do whatever my body wants

He felt Sasuke's lips moved against his own and he didn't have any time to decide whether he should go for a, b or c that's why he simply chose d.) all of the above. The blond encircled his arms around the brunette's neck and kissed him back fiercely. Just then Naruto slightly pushed the other boy away to breath. They looked into each other's eyes and figured stopping now wouldn't be good for them. Sasuke pressed Naruto down on the mattress of the blonde's bed before kissing him again. Sasuke's tongue trailed down Naruto's smooth neck while hearing the other boy moan his name coated with lust and desire. He lifted Naruto's shirt to reveal a well-toned body, he was about to continue his ministrations when Naruto stopped him

"What's that Sasuke?" he asked still dazed

"What is?" Sasuke moved so that he's hovering Naruto's body

"Something… tickling my foot…" Naruto's eyes widened. Then it dawned to him. It may be a

"Sasuke, get off!" He said immediately

"What does that supposed to mean, one moment you're moaning my name another moment you're pushing me away?!" The brunette misunderstood

"No Sasuke that's not it." Naruto blushed, to show it he kissed Sasuke on the lips "See."

"Then what--" He was cut off

"Just turn the lights on." Sasuke stood up and do what he was told too and just a second after that Naruto began jumping on his bed shouting "Hurry Sasuke kill it!"

"Not again. Stop bouncing Naruto and get down here." He offered his hand to Naruto and he took it, jumped down to the floor from his bed and hugged Sasuke

"You do realize I wouldn't be able to kill it if you cling on me like that?" He looked down at Naruto's untamed blonde hair.

"I can't move." He whispered

"Why can't you--" Sasuke stopped when he felt something hard down there "--oh."

"Right." Sasuke lifted Naruto up, his right arm supporting the blonde's back while his left arm was under his legs, classical bridal-style.

"Wha-- What are you doing?" the boy with ocean blue eyes shrieked

"You're moving in with me. Now." He said in a matter-of-fact way

"I'm moving in with you?" He asked

"Yes, you're moving in with me." the brunette smiled a little

"Okay then." Naruto hugged him

"Aren't you going to complain about the term "moving in"?" Sasuke questioned still carrying Naruto

"Why would I? It's the proper term to use." He grinned at him

"Ah." Sasuke agreed

"Wait. What about my stuff?"

"Clothes? I'll buy you, Scrolls? Got those at home, Furniture? You don't need 'em, we'll come back tomorrow for the important things." the raven looked at the boy in his arms for confirmation

"Okay then, take me home." Naruto relaxed on Sasuke's chest as he carried him out of his apartment.

-----

The morning came and Naruto slept beside one Uchiha Sasuke, on Uchiha Sasuke's bed, in Uchiha Sasuke's bedroom, at the Uchiha Mansion.

Not knowing all the events that occurred yesterday and that night, Sakura knocked on Naruto's door to wake him up. She was tired of knocking, she's been standing outside of the blonde's door for 20 minutes and still no answer. She turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. She went straight to his teammate's bedroom and was even more surprised to find a cockroach on his bed

_OMG! Naruto was so paranoid about roaches that he turned into one! What am I gonna do?! Wait! What am I thinking!? _"He must have probably run off somewhere. He must have been to scared to even kill a roach during the night. Poor Naruto. Oh well, I'll go check on Sasuke now."

Sakura walked down the apartment's stairs and continued strolling until she reached the Uchiha Estate where the Uchiha Mansion can be found, of course. She knocked at the door and was greeted by a Sasuke who just woke up.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! what's up? Still not ready for the meeting?" She smiled at him

"No. Two more hours." Sasuke closed the door slowly still sleepy. But before the door closed completely She heard a familiar voice inside the house

"Sasuke, get back to bed?"

_I'm sure that's got to be Naruto! _

Sakura started walking again. She knows where to go and what to say when she meet that person. _Kakashi-sensei because of your stupid special training I missed the whole thing! You are so gonna pay for this… I mean, who would have thought they can sort things out in one day. Enough with the small talk._

She knocked on Kakashi's door and he knew exactly why she's here. "Why Sakura, it's unusual for you to come here." He saw the look in her eyes and the mood changed rapidly

"Okay, I'll explain." Sakura's glare didn't disappear

"Fine. I'll tell you everything." He can still see her giving him a dirty look

"Make-out included!" Kakashi's eye became a single curve as he smiled at her

"Good." Sakura smiled and entered Kakashi house.

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

**Hige: **Hope you liked it. please do review... eheheheh you know you love me and you want to support me neh? ahahahahaha! thanks!


End file.
